Love Songs & Lyrics
by elliee.yeah
Summary: A collection of short pieces based on various lyrics from McFly songs.
1. Do Ya?

_Do ya love me?_

_Don't wanna hear you saying maybe,_

_Won't you tell me do you love me, 'cause I wanna know._

He had reached the end of his tether. It was driving him crazy. He was fed up of all of these games, he wanted answers. He hadn't spoken to her for days now and every second of it was eating away at him. He paced up and down, thinking. Would calling her make it worse? Did he even care? He cursed himself angrily, regretting even saying anything in the first place. If it hadn't been for his own curiosity, his knack of saying things before thinking, they could both be sitting here together as usual. They wouldn't be waiting anxiously in separate places, dwelling on that moment and regretting what they should – or shouldn't – have said.

It had seemed like the perfect moment. They were walking through the park after a night at the fair. She was eating candyfloss whilst he was carrying a large stuffed toy they had won. It was like a scene from a film; the stars were bright and the mood was relaxed. They paused as she sat on a bench to get the stone out of her shoe and he had sat down next to her, speaking without thinking.

"You look beautiful tonight."

Her eyes sparkled like the happiest girl in the world and she was practically glowing as she grinned back and muttered "Thanks."

He wasn't sure what made him do it. For some reason he was feeling reckless, it was now or never. They had been friends for pretty much all their lives but lately it had felt differently. He had heard rumours from friends, and he wanted nothing more than for them to be true.

"Do you love me?"

She had looked slightly stunned and muttered something incomprehensible before leaving quickly, leaving him to sit there feeling stunned.

He was brought back to the present by the loud ringing of his phone. In one swift movement he had dived across the sofa and picked up the phone, he answered it nervously.

"Hello?"

"Yes. I love you."

* * *

**The lyrics are from Do Ya - McFly,**

**and I do not own them,**

**if you didn't know. (:**

**My first attempt at something like this, it's usually just something I occasionally do whilst I have writers block,**

**but I thought I might as well upload it.**

**So, review? XD**

**Ellie.**

**x**


	2. Everybody Knows

_When all your dreams are shattered,_

_Everything is beautiful._

It was times like this, when everything seemed to be going wrong, that he could truly appreciate the important things in life.

He was heartbroken, that was obvious; but as he had learnt from past experiences that would heal, eventually. As he sat in his stupor, wanting nothing to do with the rest of the world he finally realised that there _could_ still be some good come of this situation. At long last what his friends had been telling him seemed right, it was _her_ loss. She was the one that had been using him, and now she was the one that was friendless, alone.

He had been hopeful this time, thought she was truly _the one_. He had dreamed of them spending the rest of their lives together; well, that wasn't going to happen anymore. Still, he could now see the good things about his life, clearer than ever.

He had fantastic friends; ones that he knew would stick by him no matter what.

He had a supportive family; one that made him feel loved whenever he spoke to them.

He had an amazing life and job; one that many would give anything for.

The more he dwelled on it, the clearer it became. He didn't need her. He never had. He would get through this, come out the other end better than ever. Harry poked his head found the door with a concerned look on his face.

"You okay mate?"

Yeah. Yeah, I really am."

* * *

**Not sure if this one matches the lyrics too much, i guess it's just how you interperet them.**

**I had a different idea in my head when i started this but i decided it was a bit similar to a fic i am (extremely slowly) in the process of starting.**

**But anyway; like? love? hate? couldn't care less?**

**The lyrics are from Everybody Knows by McFly and i don't own them. but i bet you knew that already.**

**And i just realised i haven't specified who it actually is, so i guess it can be whoever it fits in your mind.. somehow i always imagine it to be Danny, and i have no idea why, because i'm a Dougie girl. But you can all carry on picturing it as who you like, it makes no difference tbh. (unless i specify it, because it makes a difference to the piece.)**

**i'm rambling now, so enjoy. and review. and thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this on story alert. you guys are the eggs in my cake.**

**Ellie.**

x


	3. Little Joanna

_God I love Joanna,_

_But she don't understand much._

_I love it when our hands touch,_

_Knowing that I'm near._

He smiled at the nurse as he passed her doing her rounds. She nodded back at him, not needing to ask where he was headed. He glanced at the clock on the wall; he was five minutes later than usual. He continued to walk down the familiar white corridor, slightly faster than he had been. She had always hated it when he was late.

He entered the room cautiously, as always. She lay on the bed; still, unmoving, yet beautiful. Seeing her lying there broke his heart slightly. He wanted more than anything to see her smile, watch her laugh, hear her voice. He sat in his usual chair next to her, pulling it slightly closer to the bed.

"Sorry I'm late." He muttered, smiling at her. He sighed and began to talk to her; about his day, who he had seen, where he had been, the usual messages from the others wishing her to get well soon. He noticed the nurse walking past the window of the room watching him; she smiled encouragingly as she passed. He walked over and shut the door and carried on talking. He didn't know why he found it such a personal thing when he came to talk to her, after all the doctors had encouraged him to do it, but he preferred to be alone when he did. He knew that with her there he could talk about anything and part of him knew that she would be listening. Some people thought it was stupid talking to a coma patient, they compared it to talking to an empty room.

He leaned on the side of the bed, reaching for her hand and squeezing it gently. He didn't care what others said, coming and talking to her each day made him feel comforted, somehow closer to her. It was comforting for him to know at least he was near her. He found himself gazing at her perfect face; reminiscing on the long conversations they used to have late at night, clutching hot chocolate and cuddling together under a blanket.

"I love you, Jo." He whispered, squeezing her hand in slight desperation. Every visit got harder. Some days it seemed as if she would never wake at all, that it was hopeless.

He froze. Had he imagined it? A squeeze. A reply. He stood up urgently, his eyes fixed on her face. He squeezed her hand again, this time slightly harder. Once again her fingers twitched in reply. He held his breath in anticipation as her eyelids flickered.

The bright blue eyes he had been dreaming of opened, and looked at him as she uttered the words he had been longing to hear in reply for so long.

"I love you too, Tom."

* * *

**This was written kinda quick, but the idea wouldn't get out of my head and i was bored.**

**The lyrics are from Little Joanna by McFly, and i don't own them.**

**I don't even know why i bother to put that anymore.. **

**Anywayy, enjoy. and REVIEW. please?**

**love,**

**Ellie.**

**x**


	4. Just Friends

_There she goes again,_

_The girl I'm in love with –_

_It's cool, we're just friends._

He couldn't help but look at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face; there was something about the way she was that was simply astonishing. He couldn't think of anyone else that could be so captivating no matter what they did. He wished he could tell her how he felt, finally admit it to her after all this time, but he knew that his love was unrequited – he would rather be put through the torture of having to be 'just a friend' than for him to be nothing at all.

She looked up from her work, noticing him looking at her. She tucked her hair behind her ears, revealing a small smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"Nothing, just off in my own little world again."

He sighed as she returned to her work. Perhaps someday she would start to think like he did, perhaps she would leave her boyfriend and decide she loved him instead, perhaps they could get married and like happily ever after like in the stories.

Perhaps, someday, they could be more than just friends.

* * *

**Yes, this is painfully short. Yes, it is kinda rushed. And yes, it is a tad crap. So sorry about that.**

**It's just i realised that i haven't added anything for weeks and found this on my computer from ages ago.. i thought i might as well add it, it's better than nothing, right?**

**The song is 'Just Friends' by the Jonas Brothers, and no, i don't own it.**

**ANYWAY. (yes, this is going to be a stupidly long A/N) for anyone reading Dream We Have As Kids All Fade Away, i'm sorry but that's going on hiatus for a while because although i know where the plot is going i'm getting a bit of writers block and am finding it easier to concentrate on another fic i've started, because it's just one of those fics that type themselves.**

**This other fic is my baby, and i love it. It was the first ever fic idea i ever had, but i have only just started to write it up and already it is seven pages on word (that's about 4000 words, which is quite alot for me as my usual chaps are about one page long).. soo, that should be good when i'm finally satisfied with it and start posting it up; although that might take a while as i'd rather finish this fic before i start posting, and i can tell it's gonna be a long one. **

**Soo. (told you this A/N was going to be long) Basically i'm sorry for not updating anything for ages, but i promise i AM still writing and you will get a new fic eventually.**

**Reviews/PM's are always nice, it's fun to chat to people. (:**

**ellie.**

**x**


	5. Transylvannia

_I'm stunned,_

_To find the place we belong._

His arm snaked around her waist as she tightened her hold. His thumb traced small circles on her side, comforting her as he sensed the tension in her muscles. He smiled reassuringly in an attempt to show that he didn't care, they could say what they liked and he could still be happy. He led her away from them all, away from the name calling and teasing, the vicious comments and glares.

He knew how much she hated it. That every time they had to walk past doubts about herself and why he had chosen someone like _her_ began to fill her head. She thought that someday he'd go back to them – the crowd that had warned him against picking her, the crowd that had made her life a misery since the day they first saw her. He used to be one of them – the ringleader – although he had never been part of the teasing, he would just sit and watch his minions attack other less fortunate people. Until one day their target became the new girl; the shy one, the one that had intrigued him from the moment he had seen her. He finally gathered the courage to leave them; stopping their abuse on the girl and consequently making himself an outcast.

Later he had confessed to her that she had helped him to gather the courage to get out – he had spent his time as part of their gang afraid of being against them, preferring the safety of being with them. He knew that now, he would never be welcomed back, and he didn't care. He had never enjoyed the protection he had been granted; he had spent every second of it feeling guilty and selfish. He had never felt like a true part of their gang, and now he wouldn't have to.

Now, he was an outsider, just like those that he had victimised, forced away from those he had previously considered friends. And now, as he sat with her, excluded from everyone else, yet fully content with his surroundings, he knew where he truly belonged.

* * *

**Wow, I bet you've all forgotten who I am by now.. yeah, this is short and rushed and yearsss since i last posted, i know.**

**But hopefully once the Christmas holidays start i can get back ontop of all of my schoolwork (there's alot of it..) and start posting some more stuff.**

**The lyrics are from Transylvannia by McFly, and i do not own them. (:**

**Feedback on this please? it feels proper wierd cause i've not posted in yonks.. x]**

**I know some of the punctuation/general sentance structure is a tad messed up, but i wrote this whilst being fed up with writing an english essay, so i wasn't really in the best mood for having perfect grammar, tbh. :P**

**ellie.**

**x**


End file.
